


One Night

by BleuNoodles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A little angst, Drinking, F/M, Happy Ending, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian Reader, Mando'a, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, References to Canon, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, canon as in legends, maybe a lot of feelings, some feelings, some violence in the beginning, starts as a one night stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuNoodles/pseuds/BleuNoodles
Summary: Take a chance. At least for one night.Boba Fett goes to a cantina to unwind and meets someone who gives him more than just unwinding.Initially inspired by the phrase “Mando’a, shabuir. Tion’jorhaa bic?” from some Mando humor™ and the quote “You still don’t speak Mando’a, do you?” from Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Original Female Character(s), Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	One Night

This was a suboptimal situation, thought Boba Fett. No, he wasn’t in danger. That would be laughable. But, he was irritated and came to the cantina for a relaxing drink, not for a bar fight. To be fair though, he was the one that decided to ‘relax’ in an infamously lawless violent sector. Random fights were not terribly uncommon. Of course, it was nothing he couldn’t handle, but it was just so _annoying._

He grunted exasperatedly, kicking down one of his drunken assailants with a bone-cracking crunch as blood pooled upon the floorboards. Most of the cantina had cleared out by now. Most people would know not to cross him whether they were sober or not. Unfortunately for this group, they won’t live long enough to realize what a terrible mistake they made. 

Before he could send another blow, his two remaining attackers dropped dead after the sound of two blaster shots. His visor trained on the cantina entrance, locking a gaze with a mirroring visor. _A Mandalorian_ , he gathered. Much like his own durasteel laced with beskar, the armor pattern and hexagon on the chest plate were unmistakable.

Your armored figure pointedly walked up to the bartender, ordering a drink as if you didn’t just kill someone. Boba Fett shrugged and went back to tend to his own drink, knowing he’d have done the same.

With most of the cantina empty, you settled into a comfortable silence. He carefully watched you through the side of his visor, sipping his drink through a straw shoved up under his helmet. _What’s your intention_ , he wondered. 

You had a much smaller figure than him, sporting deceptively dainty-looking hands from under those form-fitting gloves. With elbows propped on the bar counter waiting for your drink, you seemed at ease if it weren’t for the hand that rested on your blaster. A habit, he assumed.

Judging from your body language, you had no interest in him. Surprising since you just saved him the trouble of beating someone’s ass. He gave up trying to analyze you, turning his attention back to his glass. 

“Thanks.” He grumbled, barely audible.

He caught the bob of your helmet, presumably a nod in acknowledgment. _“Kih’parjai, vod.”_

He turned to look at you, cocking his head to the side in question.

You mirrored his movement. “Mando’a. Don’t you speak it?” 

“No. Don’t need to.” Boba answered matter-of-factly. He waved at the bartender for a refill. 

A scoff crackled through your helmet. “Guess I was mistaken. Assumed you were one of us.”

He scoffed back. “Don’t you Mandalorians travel with your clan? Why don’t you hang out with them instead.” 

“Don’t have one.” You shrugged. Most clans and families would take in a lone Mando, but apparently, that wasn’t the case for you. It wasn’t bad being a Lone Ranger type, but the emptiness of lacking an _aliit_ followed you like a plague. _Ibic naas_ , you’d tell yourself. 

The quiet hung in the air with unspoken solidarity.

He knew what that felt like, Boba mused, being alone. It didn’t bother him, he’d tell himself, no one can fill the void his father and Sintas Vel left in him. Boba accepted the silence, finding that there was nothing more to be said. 

The bounty hunter settled for lazily watching as your gloved hands lifted to take off your helmet, idly sipping at his refilled glass. His eyes widened, nearly choking on his drink, as you shook your hair into place after fully removing your helmet. He honestly didn’t know what to expect behind that T-visor mask. 

Everything about your face held the maturity of a hardened soldier. And yet, your movements held a sort of elegance despite the hard ridges of your armor. It was.. a strange combination. And strangely magnetizing. He thickly swallowed down his surprise, spying as your lips pressed against the edge of your glass. 

Fuck, he cursed at himself. He shouldn’t have been as caught off guard as he was. Wanting to distract himself, Boba abruptly chugged his drink, immediately ordering another refill.

The Mando next to him raised an eyebrow as you leisurely sipped down your beverage. “Slow down there, _vod_.” A condescending smirk danced across your damn alluring face. 

Boba grunted out an irritated huff. “Don’t need to. I’ve got more tolerance than you.” Under his helmet, his lips stretched into a triumphant smirk when he saw the competitive fire in your eyes. He didn’t know why, but he found it damn fun to egg you on. 

“You sure about that?” A cocky chuckle leaving your throat. “Get ready to spend some credits.” That was all the warning you gave. 

And you held true to it. Boba almost wondered if he spent more than half his recent bounty credits during this one night. A slew of curses spilled through his helmet as he stumbled down the barren streets at night, or early morning. He wasn’t sure. 

He felt a weight lean into his side. “Easy there.” He gently cradled his newfound friend, surprising himself in the tender way he handled you. Thankfully, you were too groggy to notice or make a comment on it. 

“ _Haar’chak_.. how are you still walking normally..” Your voice slurred through your vocoder, desperately holding onto Boba as he was the only one around to support your body. 

A laugh rumbled through his chest, amused at how wrong you were. He was absolutely fucked up, ears red from alcohol. He was struggling just as much as you were. 

“Fuck it.” He pulled you flush against his body, durasteel clanking together obnoxiously. “We’re going to my ship.” The Mando nodded, wanting to get off the street already. 

Admittedly, Boba had a great time tonight, an extremely rare occasion he indulged in. But, _fuck_ , did he feel like shit. He couldn’t wait to get back to the familiar comfort of Slave I as he mindlessly lugged his new friend in tow. You both stumbled onto his sad excuse for a bed, grunting and batting at each other in the process. Boba let you lay your back on the thin, hard mattress as he hovered above you, helping to shove off your armor and helmet to reveal your beautifully flushed face. 

Somehow, through all the intoxication, his breath got caught in his throat, just like the first time he saw you hours ago. Without thought, your name gently filtered through his helmet. 

You introduced yourself once, and it stuck with him. As for Boba Fett, he didn’t need to introduce himself. You already knew his name. Famed bounty hunter and all. 

You stared up at his visor with widened but hazy eyes, lips parted and panting. For a moment, you two didn’t say anything. 

Almost hypnotized, Boba ran a hand down your face, brushing his thumb against your cheek and relishing in the warmth of your flushed face. Your glossy eyes widened as if you were in disbelief of what was happening. It was so.. warm..

“Y-you better not puke on me, Fett.” You managed to sputter out, words slightly slurring together. Any softness in your eyes was lost, covered up by a snarky attitude. 

Boba snorted with amusement, seeing through your sharp facade, your defense mechanism. He understood it well. It was his defense too, but he didn’t feel like dealing with that bullshit. 

He whispered your name again, breath heavily crackling through his helmet. “I’m gonna get straight to the point.” He leaned his weight down closer to your smaller figure. “I want you. Are you in or out.”

The tone of his voice sounded more like a command, demanding an honest, straight answer, no time wasted. Your expression softened slightly, understanding the sincerity of his intentions. And to be honest, you’ve been craving any kind of intimacy since as long as you could remember. Even if this turned out to be a purely physical one night stand, it would be better than spending the night alone again.

 _Osik, were you really going to do this?_ Your hand reached up to wrap around the bigger hand that cradled your cheek. _Take a chance. At least for one night._

“I.. want in.” Just above a whisper. 

His thumb trailed down to rest on your blushed bottom lip. “I need you to sound more sure about that, sweetheart.” He growled impatiently through his vocoder.

Your breath hitched at the pet name as you felt his codpiece pressing between your thighs. He feigned innocence, tilting his head to the side. “Well?” 

“I want you, Boba.” You whined, heat erupting on your cheeks. A dark chuckle rumbled through his chest.

“Good.”

Feeling relieved, he chucked off his helmet and armor, easing back between your thighs. He noticed your eyes filled with curiosity, realizing you hadn’t seen his face until just now. Actually, he hadn’t really looked much at his face either. He already knew he looked exactly like his father. 

Your titillating fingers traced along the scars and creases that decorated his countenance from years of conflict. His experience smouldered through the hardened gaze of his eyes. You gently pressed your palm against his cheek. “You’ve been through _haran, cyare_.”

“‘S’nothing.” You heard him scoff as he scooted forward, pressing something hard between your legs. He chuckled as you let out a surprised yelp. 

Chapped lips nipped at your sensitive ear, hands sliding up under your flight suit, lifting the stuffy cloth over your head. A hot shaky breath huffed out your trembling lips as you threaded your fingers through his dark curls. 

The bounty hunter growled against your bare neck as he felt your muscles flex under his fingers, sliding his hands up to explore your heaving chest, teasing your hardening nipples. Warm calloused fingers pinched and rolled the perky nubs of flesh in a way that had you arching up into the rough fabric of Boba’s flight suit. The fingers threaded in his hair tightened as he groaned approvingly. 

You whined as his lips trailed down the column of your neck, sucking and biting the skin along the way. His mouth, his fingers, his clothed bulge. The scattered stimulation was overwhelming. 

Boba pulled back a bit to marvel at your body, settling his hands to rest against the curve of your breasts. “Your skin is softer than I thought.”

“Yours is as rough as I expected.” You managed to quip back cheekily. The tips of your fingers traced up the scars that littered his warm abdomen, tugging off his flight suit. It wouldn’t be fair if you were the only one without a shirt. 

“You complaining?” He jabbed back before rubbing rough circles around your stiffened nipples, relishing in the way you blushed and bit your bottom lip. He grinned cockily. “Didn’t think so.”

You shot him a look before gasping, his hips grinding against your clothed heat, the friction rubbing against your clit. A wicked smirk etched itself onto his handsome face, hands tugging down your pants and underwear then his own with haste. You could feel yourself dripping as his calloused thumb made contact with your clit, giving you experimental rubs and watching how you react. The apt attention he was giving you had your face flushing under his scrupulous observation. He added two more fingers to stroke and play with the lips of your pussy. But never entering.

“Boba, I swear,” You breathed out, desperation evident in your tone. “If you keep teasing-” A needy whimper replaced whatever you were going to say as one of his fingers shallowly pressed against your weeping hole. 

Through your lust-hazy eyes, you could see a shit-eating grin on his damn face. “What are you gonna do about it, sweetheart?”

You glared up at him, or well, tried to. You gasped as you felt a finger push into you before pulling out to leave you disappointed. Oh, you were definitely going to get back at him for this. 

Finally, he took mercy on you, plunging a finger inside you, soon followed by a second finger, as your juices gushed out to drip on the sheets. Your legs trembled as you whined his name, the appendages stretching and exploring your dripping hole. _Shab_ , his fingers were so thick. 

“Shit,” He growled, drinking in your reaction full of teary eyes, painted cheeks, and lips swollen from biting. “You make the best expressions.”

He chuckled darkly as your pussy squeezed at his words, soaking his hand even more. His fingers nudged deeper and curled inside you, pulling a high pitched keen from your throat. “ _Ka’ra, cyare-_ ” You moaned, foreign words slurred together incoherently, as he continued to pump in and out, adding a third finger. 

But all too soon, he swiftly pulled his fingers out, leaving you to squeeze around nothing. You glared up at him the best you could, chest heaving and glistening with sweat. “Y.. you _shabuir_..”

“S’not the main event yet.” He tutted, smearing his soaked fingers up and down his length before placing his hands on either side of you. He smirked as your gaze lowered and you bit your lip, understanding what was coming next. 

Your look pinned his face with hooded eyes, half pouty and half lusty. He melted against you, your hands running over the curves and valleys of his muscles. Your legs slid against his own, your smooth skin contrasting his rough body. Groaning, he wondered how were you so damn magnetic?

Suddenly, he felt his body lose its balance, leaning over to one side before he noticed you make your move to effectively pin him down on his back as you straddled his waist. He immediately tensed up on instinct but relaxed seeing your amused smile. 

“Relax, _cyare_ , just a little payback.” You winked, smoothing your hands over his chest as you hovered over him.

 _Shit_ , Boba thought. _This.. is actually really hot._ His cock twitched against your backside. His body felt like it was on fire. He was pretty sure you could feel the heat coming off his skin easily. He cursed impatiently, squeezing your hips hard enough to leave deep marks, as your hand reached behind you to grip the tip of his cock, throbbing and hot. You grinned slyly as he attempted to rut into your hand. 

You gently placated the bounty hunter underneath you, lifting your hips to slowly sink down around his tip. You exhaled, trying to relax as he stretched your velvety walls. “O-oh.. Y-you’re really big.” 

Boba growled impatiently as you gradually lowered yourself on his length. “Relax for me, sweetheart.” He smoothed his palm along the expanse of your thigh, his other hand reaching up to swirl a thumb around your clit. You moaned in unison as your pussy fluttered around him, sinking lower until he eventually bottomed out. A whimper dripped from your lips, feeling him throbbing heavily inside you. 

“ _There_ we go.” He grinned wickedly with a shallow roll of his hips. 

You whined out his name, twitching around his length. “Boba—” Fuck, you could feel yourself dripping all over him.

“So fuckin’ _tight._ ” His groans sent heat to your core as it struggled to accommodate his girth. Your hands trembled as they splayed out on his chest, lightly rolling your hips as if testing the feeling. And _stars_ it was an amazing feeling. You could feel the warmth spreading throughout your body as you rode up and down, slick dripping down the inside of your thighs. He was just so deep. Your head was heavy with warmth, pink dusting across your cheeks as you felt him split you open over and over again. A high keen left your throat as he thrusted up deep inside you, slamming that spot with increasing pace and intensity. 

You felt yourself flip over, finding yourself on your back lying underneath Boba as he continued his brutal thrusting, pushing against the backs of your thighs so that your knees were pressed against your shoulders. He did it with such ease that you felt heat flourish and throb where you were conjoined with the bounty hunter. Your walls twitched wildly as you came, your release coating his length and spilling out with each thrust.

He leaned down and growled next to your ear, sending delightful shivers down your spine. Soon, you felt him pull out, painting your entrance as he climaxed. You both panted heavily as you fell from your high, slick with sweat and cum. 

“Boba—” You breathed out, lungs and throat worn out from moaning. 

“Yeah, sweetheart?” He hovered over you, rough fingers tracing down your cheek. It was obvious you were falling asleep, especially from the intense climax and a night of binge drinking. But you followed his touch, drawn in and grateful for the gentle gesture. A small whisper left your lips, tinted from biting. “You’re heavy..”

“Right.” He grumbled, shifting off your exhausted body. He laid down on the space next to you, wrapping his arms around your limp figure. His lips brushed against your shoulder as he muttered. “We’ll clean up in the morning.”

You groaned in affirmation. Leaning into his scarred body, you sighed delightfully as the tension rippled out of your tired muscles before you drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Your eyes shot open to find yourself trapped between a pair of strong arms that pulled you close against a broad, bare chest. Abruptly, you noticed you were also lacking clothes. It was a foreign experience to sleep without armor, but why did you still feel so safe? It felt so.. warm..

The body next to you shifted, awake. A hand on your lower back held you close as you heard the shift of a blaster in the other hand. You must’ve tensed up because you heard a chuckle above you.

“I’m not gonna blast ya. Usually keep it on hand, y’know, just in case.” 

_Oh that’s right_ , you thought, _you slept with Boba Fett._

“Habit?” You assumed. Your voice was as cool as the morning air, but your mind was racing. _What happens now?_

“I s’pose.” Boba donned a lazy crooked smile. “Good way to stay alive.”

You hummed approvingly. Soft light filtered through the cockpit of _Slave I_ , gently framing the shape of your body leaning into his embrace. A few dark marks littered your neck and hips as evidence of the night before. 

Fuck, he didn’t want to let you go. He was once determined to not let sentiment get in his way but.. it’s not like you were weak or needy. He didn’t need to worry about protecting you. You were part of the most elite warrior culture for crying out loud. Maybe he could work something out..

“Y’know, I’ve got an upcoming job you can join me on. Split the reward.” _And maybe stay a bit longer._

“Was this all just a business ploy, Fett?” You grinned sardonically. Your fingers traced down his chest before easing out of his arms, turning away to stand up and sort through the pile of armor on the ground. 

He snorted but cracked a smile nonetheless, sitting up on the mattress to swing his legs over the edge. “Who wouldn’t wanna hire a Mandalorian?” He jabbed back sarcastically.

Rough hands grabbed your hips from behind, pulling you to sit down on a pair of strong thighs. Warm arms firmly wrapped around your waist. You probably won’t be getting up anytime soon.

Your head tilted to look over your shoulder, wary and questioning. “What’s your angle?” 

A thoughtful hum reverberated from his throat as he buried his face in the crook of your neck, lightly nipping at the marked skin. 

“Been a while since I worked with a good hunter.” His words were honest but vague, as if there was something else he wasn’t telling you. 

“High expectations.” 

“You up for it?” You were surprised at the tone of his voice. You thought he would have had a more challenging or inciting attitude, but he almost sounded hopeful.

He made _you_ feel hopeful. That maybe Boba Fett, out of all people, gave a shit about you. The warmth from his body engulfed the cold ache in your chest. 

You shifted around to straddle his lap, facing him. You dared to offer a pure genuine smile to the bounty hunter. “What’s the job, _cyare?_ ”

Those were the few words that started years of partnership between you and the famed bounty hunter. Finally, Boba felt a sense of.. completeness. 

_Is this what family feels like_ , he thought. Sitting in _Slave I_ , the only piece he has of his father, and you, sitting in the passenger seat. _How many years has it been since that time_ , he wondered. At this point, his relationship with you had deepened and been established. And he was determined not to fuck it up. Maybe it was time to really seal the deal.

He silently watched you through his visor as you plotted the coordinates and calculations for the next hyperspace jump. 

“Something wrong, _cyare?_ ” 

Figures you noticed him watching you, even if your helmet wasn’t facing him. “I was just thinking.” 

You turned to face him this time, helmet cocked to the side. “What were you thinking about?”

Boba leaned back into his seat, gathered his thoughts and words. “My dad used to tell me the Fett family was once an old Mandalorian clan. I was thinking you and I could.. do that again. Remake the clan.” 

He could imagine the surprised look on your face, eyes widened and lips agape. “I would love that.” Your voice was so heartbreakingly soft through your vocoder. 

“So you’ll be my— what’s the word.. _ri.. re.._ ”

“ _Riduur._ ” You chuckled, heart still swirling with emotions. “You’ve really got to work on your Mando’a if you plan to become Mand’alor.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He huffed out a laugh. He turned to face you, leaning forward to rest the forehead of his helmet against yours. A kiss. “So how do we do this?”

“We say a pledge in Mando’a. Think you can handle it?” You teased. 

He scoffed but grinned ear to ear. “Let’s do it.”

_“Mhi solus tome  
Mhi solus dar’tome  
Mhi me’dinui an  
Mhi ba’juri verde.”_

And so started the days of the _Vhett aliit._

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a translations:  
> Kih'parjai: No problem  
> Vod: brother, sister, mate, a general term for Mando'ade to call each other  
> Aliit: family, clan  
> Ibic naas: This is fine, This is nothing  
> Haar'chak: Dammit  
> Osik: shit  
> Haran: hell  
> Cyare: beloved, loved one  
> Shab: fuck  
> Ka'ra: stars  
> Shabuir: fucker  
> Riduur: partner, spouse  
> Mhi solus...ba'juri verde: Mandalorian marriage vow, the literal translation is "We are one when together, we are one when parted, we share all, we will raise warriors"  
> Vhett aliit: Clan Fett, Vhett is the Mandalorian version of Fett since the letter "F" doesn't exist in Mando'a


End file.
